Phoenix
by TheShatteredBeloved
Summary: And they danced... always together, always as one. These two strange creatures of passion who refused to be lead but always commanded, they danced to their own tune, in their own world. Masters of the game, with no weakness...but one another.
1. Tenderness

:o)

Hi there, this is my first fanfic, and I am trying something different. Please be gentle! And please review. Tx - DL

Tenderness

_I would turn my back on the sunset, for you mean more to me than all the colours of the world - unkown_

It had always been their game. Their game, their rules, and their pain. To the outside world that watched, these two were like partners in some complex, twisted dance – one in which you would have had to have some small wisp of experience – even the slightest taste of it, before you could even begin to fathom the nuances or get an inkling of the plot.

To one who had said experience, watching the two of them play at their little, intimate game was almost exquisitely painful. It made my skin crawl to see the desire, intensity and passion in their eyes – each aware only of the other. If the room hadn't been so full of society's stupid sheep, desperate for some guidance, then maybe someone else would have noticed the smouldering passion, the crackling electricity that came into play whenever those two were around one another. They were beautiful, they were unstoppable, and they were Gods.

Yes, Kathryn Merteuil and Sebastian Valmont had something for one another that nobody would believe were it uttered somewhere in civilised conversation; something that they two themselves would scoff at should a whisper of it reach their ears over a soft breath of wind. But I can also tell you that after the scoff their eyes would fleetingly glance over at each other, and lock together, and the fire would flash, before they would slip their masks back on, harden their hearts and carry on with their complex lives. And no one else but me – one who would be looking for it and almost missed it, would notice.

Oh yes, they had it, for each other if no one else. And that was their greatest – and probably only – weakness. It was something they hid from the world, and each other, and even themselves, with a desperate panic that was almost endearing. It was what I was going to use to take them down. I was no insipid little debutante, with my knickers wet and my pussy begging to be sated by one Sabastian Valmont. Nor was I breathless, dripping and panting for Kathryn. All I wanted was their downfall, and I didn't much care if it came about in a public disgrace or if it was a slow, torturous private burn. All I cared about was extinguishing that flame. Taking away that which they denied most of all to themselves. Killing the tenderness.

Authors notes:

Please review, and let me know if I should carry on or stick my head in the ground –

:o)

DL


	2. 1 Oh What a way to Burn

**Chapter One - Oh what a way to burn…**

Ragged breaths, dripping sweat. Candlelight flickering over a heated body.

Outside, the full moon casts a glow through the open big bay windows, over the veranda, into the room, the white silk curtains billowing gently about on the light breath of wind that also played with her hair, gently lifting it up and letting it flow over her shoulders in a subtly sensual manner… causing her to groan slightly, her full pink lips parting slightly to reveal a beautiful set of small white teeth, teeth now capturing her bottom lip, and giving it a sensual tug, while her frown relaxed and her body stretched lightly – unfurling and arching, to look at her, one would be reminded of a cat that had just gotten the cream… a happy smile graced her flawless face, and by the way her cheeks flushed slightly as her sensual movements caused the silk sheet to slowly flow lower over her body, thought still moulding to her like a possessive lover, you could tell she felt it, and liked it. To look upon her now you would think that she was flawless. Her petite body was perfect… the shape enough to make a man go wild, her skin soft as a feather and her face like an angel. Looking into her eyes made you feel slightly light-headed and you found yourself wanting to please her, this wanton vixen with the naughty eyes and mischievous smile, and that look that always made you feel like she was asking, "What next?", like she was always waiting for you to amuse her – almost as if she expected it. Of course that was the way that only I saw her – well besides him of course. He would sneak in here sometimes to watch her. Invading my space and my time alone with her. Oh she knew I was here, I could tell by the way she shivered slightly when I walked in. Just as she always knew when I had left.

Oh Kathryn, one so strong, and yet so weak. I contemplated leaving my watching spot and entering into the play, but just as soon the thought left my mind, wouldn't want to see that look in her eyes in the morning. I hated that look, knowing I put it there, but also at the same time knowing that she would never know that it was I that had put it there. That tore at me.

Watching her now, twisting around under her silk sheets, with the feel of the slippery silk playing over her body arousing her almost as much as the dream she was obviously having, I reconsidered my decision to just watch her tonight, and my mind was changed when I heard the small gasp come out of her beautiful mouth, while her skin became slightly more flushed.

Standing I walked over to her bed, my head tilted to one side as I considered the perfect vision before me, deciding exactly what to do…

Sitting down on the side of her massive bed, I considered what a stunning picture she made, fleetingly, the regret that I wasn't an artist crossed my mind, to be able to forever capture this moment – this dark haired, complex beauty writhing in pleasure from some dream, surrounded by silk pillows, sheets and bed hangings all in the purest white, all bathed in the full moons glow…

Mmmnnn…. Lightly I lifted my hand and ran it down over her softly rounded cheek, she moaned softly, mumbling something I deliberately misheard, and let my hand softly run down her perfect neck, and further down, until the back of my hand glided gently between her breasts.

Once again she captured her lower lip between her teeth and moaned, writhing under the sheet. I captured her breast loosely in my hand, relishing the softness, the heat of it. Lightly running my thumb over her nipple she whimpered softly, turning her head on the pillow… leaning my head down I softly and oh so lightly ran the tip of my tongue over the shell of her ear, dipping for a moment into that sweet spot she has just behind it… before gently trailing my mouth down her neck. Massaging her breast, I gently flicked the tip of my tongue, rasping it over the tip of her nipple… ooh she likes that, I can tell by the way she arches her back and her lips part on a silent 'o'… letting my tongue still lightly lave the nipple, I run my hand down over her stomach and over her thighs… she is now whimpering again, which turns me on. Becoming more forceful, I take her nipple into my mouth and suck on it, hard and fast, letting my teeth grate along the sides, then flicking my tongue over it again before repeating the process… my hand is now feeling her thigh, my thumb rubbing soft circles… letting my head move down from her breasts, I trail hard sucking kisses to her stomach, making her whimper once again. Oh yes, she does like it rough this one… never am I scared that she will wake, the sleeping pills she takes makes sure of that.

Lifting up the candle from the side table with my right hand, I use my left hand to very softly just skim over her most intimate places… she groans and lifts her mound in the air, trying to make some real contact, still running my hand just above so that she can feel its presence, inciting her to a new level of anticipation, I lean my head and assault her nipples again, the roughness combined with the feather light touch over her pussy making her break out in a sweat, she moans, and softly I am sure I hear her say, "please"… then, in one quick moment I move my head down to her pussy and let my warm moist breath fan her clitoris, while I tip the candle over her breasts and stomach.

The moment the hot wax hits her and she arches her back in shock, my mouth latches on to her clit, my tongue shoves up inside of her and I grab her butt cheeks in my hand, I suck on her clit and push my tongue further inside of her, hard, fast, in and out, oh so sweetly and then suddenly she is screaming and crashing and pulsing all around me, and I taste the sweet victory of Kathryn on my lips once again.

Getting up afterwards, I allow myself to run my hand softly over her hair, tucking a strand of the dark beauty behind her ears. Yes, she will be dreaming something else now, as she always does when I leave. As if to attest to this, she moans again, this time in pleading, and her face frowns as she tosses and turns her head.

Yes, now she is dreaming of me. _Goodnight stranger, _I whisper in the back of my mind. I turn and leave the way I came in. No one notices me leave.

The Following Morning

Groaning softly, Kathryn raised a hand to her head and cracked open one bleary, cement-crusted eye to glance at the numbers displayed on her bedside clock.

"oh shit" she mumbled, and then grimaced, she could have sworn she hadn't been drinking last night, and she was sure she hadn't taken any more sleeping pills than usual, not after Dr. Jensons warning. Still groaning and feeling awful, Kathryn swung her legs over the side of the bed and slowly sat up. Hand still to her head, she tried to shake it to clear some of the cottonwool out. "ooh bad idea" she thought as it just made her head toll as though a bell had been rung in it. Standing up she slipped on a silk robe of darkest midnight – to match her mood. Just as she was contemplating crawling back into bed and calling in sick today, and deciding that she actually had to make an appearance to greet the new headmaster, she heard the unmistakeable tread of her step-brothers feet behind her.

"Morning Sebastian, a bit early for stalking isn't it?" without turning around, she stalked to her walk in closet to get out her uniform for that day.

Her step-brothers nonchalant drawl came back to her as if from far away. Shaking her head to try and clear it, she had to focus on what he was saying.

By the creak of springs, she could tell he was making himself comfortable on her bed, "its never to early to get a good start to the day, why, just this morning Rosalee was helping me greet the new day in a very likeable way… lovely girl that, Rosalee, maybe I should go see how she greets the afternoon."

She could tell by the tone of his voice that he had indeed been doing someone this morning, that it was Rosalee was all too probable. That she had only started her job in the mansion yesterday evening didn't seem to hinder Sebastian. She tried to shake her head again to clear it a bit, when she felt strong hands come up behind her and start to massage her tense shoulders. "Naughty boy, does this Rosalee need a few pointers in how to please a man?" unless she was mistaken -which she seldom was, that wasn't a gun sticking into her behind. She took a small step back and raised her hands to run them through his hair… "mmmnnn… Sebastian… just a little lower..", as he complied, she slowly started grinding her perfect behind against his raging arousal… when his hands stilled and clenched down on her shoulders and his breathing deepened, she stopped, turned her head - though it ached – and, with her lips just a scant inch away from his she whispered "nothing like a massage in the morning to make you feel relaxed and able to face anything, hey Sebastain?" and with that she flounced off to the bathroom, deliberately leaving the door slightly open.

Stepping up to her huge shower, she turned on both taps and soon there was a satisfying cloud of steam rising up as she made her way over to the mirror and looked at her face. Knowing that any minute Sebastian would be coming through the door, she quickly dropped her robe to the floor and looked at her perfect body in the mirror. "sweet jesus Karthryn" she murmured, mesmerized as she watched her haunted eyes in the mirror, and watched as her hand traced its way down her neck to her breasts and her stomach, all the way to her thighs. Lurid purple and blue bite marks made their way down her body, and over her breasts, with spottings of blood from where they had been hard enough to draw blood. Briefly closing her eyes, Kathryn whispered, "it was all a dream" however, when the evidence was still there upon opening her eyes she groaned and then whirled about in a panic, she could hear Sebastian coming. Throwing her self at the door, she locked it just as he tried to turn the handle. "Fucking hell Kathryn! You are a bloody tease, you know that?" she could tell by his tone that he wasn't happy. Tough. She ignored him and pretty soon he went away.

Making her way back over to the mirror, Kathryn wiped some of the steam off with her hand. She was surprised at the face that looked back at her. Long, luxurious dark hair, slightly curled by all the moisture in the air, flawless creamy skin paler than usual, a trembling pink mouth and two stunningly beautiful emerald eyes, usually twinkling with mirth, but now looking disturbingly haunted, and a perfect body marred with ugly bite marks. Staring into her own haunted eyes a few seconds more, she visibly tried to get a grip of herself, "fuck you" she told herself in the mirror, "just get it together" closing her eyes once more, she turned from the mirror and stepped into the shower, letting the hotter than usual water rinse the sweat and the uncertainty of the night before from her perfect skin, while her beautiful emerald eyes just stared about at the steam rising and moving around.

_**Authors Notes**_

_**Hope you enjoyed; the story will heat up and the chapters will become longer, but please (with a cherry on top) review!**_

_**Press the magic button, you know you want to!**_


	3. 2 The Darkness Inside

**Chapter Two – The Darkness Inside**

Waiting until hearing the dull _click _that denoted that Kathryn was indeed in the shower, Sebastian finally let his face relax from the angry pose it had been stretched into and fell into gracefully elegant worry lines. His blue eyes swept the spacious room, looking for something, anything to explain the haunted emotions in Kathryn's eyes. He strode over quickly to her bed and half-glanced at the empty glass on the side table by the bed as he rummaged around under the covers. Stopping what he was doing he lifted the glass and gave it a sniff. _Figures, _he thought wryly, _I start worrying just cause the little Princess looks a little sad and the bloody reason for it is the same as always; either drugs or booze or some stupid plan failing! _Gripping the glass tightly, he turned to abandon the search and leave, when something bright on the silk sheets caught his eye. He turned fully and dropped the glass, staring at the bright red smears of _blood _on the sheets.

_Oh God Kathryn,_ he though desperately, _what the hell are you doing to yourself __**now**_

Sighing, he bent over and picked up the glass, thankful for the thick carpeting stopping it from breaking. He replaced the glass on the bedside and gave the room one last swift glance before collecting himself and walking out.

Leaning back against the bathroom door, Kathryn sighed and watched the steam rising and swirling around her. Catching sight once more of the bruised and battered body she was usually so proud of, she suddenly felt a surge of anger and frustration swell upwards within her and hurled the hairbrush she was holding at the mirror. A great _crack! _resounded and succeeded in making her feel marginally better. Grabbing her robe from the back of the bathroom door, she donned it and tied the belt loosely whilst contemplating her jaded and distorted reflection now shown in the shattered mirror.

Pursing her lips she leaned her head against the door again to make sure that Bastian had left. Sighing softly she recalled when he had dropped the glass at seeing the blood – _her blood – _on the sheets, she hardened herself by asking herself what the little fucker was doing poking about in her room and her bed without permission. Taking a moment to gather herself, she let herself out of the bathroom and walked over to her vanity table, where she quickly located and swallowed a couple of aspirin – and a couple of pills that weren't aspirin – and seated herself at the vintage table.

She leaned over and reached underneath and as far back as she could. _There, _satisfied, she removed the hidden diary from its secret hiding place, _Sebastian thinks he is the only one with an obsession for purging himself with inanimate objects, _she smirked to herself, finding a clean page, _if only he knew…. _

Picking up a pen, Kathryn glanced up and allowed her eyes to glass over as she tried to recall as much of the dream as she could. It had started off as usual, with the nightmare, and then moved into the other, just as recurring, dream, the one where she had _somehow _received all her injuries. She lifted the pen to the paper and without much thought, started writing the verses that seemed to come so naturally to her these days,

…_and I stumble, weakened and pale_

_skin glistening with sweat from the deadly ordeal_

_I fall to my knees, jaw tight, fists clenched,_

_and silently scream out at the overwhelming pain_

_the ground is dark, and the puddle spreads further,_

_I recognize my blood, flowing fromthis torn and abused body_

_I hear a noise, see a flash of flame, my pursuer is caught up_

_I finally allow myself to exhale_

She paused, reeling from the words she had written. _My, if Bastian ever read this he would know what a god-awful pussy you really are! _She sighed and tried to close the book, but the words kept tumbling through her mind, and she needed to get them down. She glanced at the clock, she would have to hurry to make it in time for school, but the _compulsion _was simply to great. She carried on writing…

_eternal fires consumes his soul_

_and from the blackened ashes a form arose_

_ghastly to describe, awesome to behold,_

_unfurling and stretching, this monster was foretold_

_eyes of white and skin of pitch,_

_talons for nails and scales for skin_

_evil in the smile, destruction in his eyes_

_come and watch this devil arise_

_every hope and shred of trust,_

_flees from my body and I flinch in disgust_

_despair overcomes me, greater than I have ever known_

_and it takes the breath away from me, leaving me gasping_

_it was all for naught, it was all for nothing,_

_and he comes and stands over my dying body_

_**you think you can beat me? foolish child. you cannot and no one ever will**_

_**now close your eyes and try not to scream, I'm going to begin**_

_And as he wills, I shut my eyes, and clench mybloodyhands into fists_

_and I cry as he begins,_

_and though I try, oh god how I try,_

_I cannot silence the deafening screams._

_**Author's Notes **_

_**Hi! I know that the characters of Sebastian and Kathryn are not conforming completely to the ones we all know and love; but this all falls in with the plot that I have running madly around my head! Like I already said; this is my first fanfic, so if I have missed anything, or if anyone has comments, ideas or suggestions, please review and let me know.**_

_**Oh and for the rest of you… Please Review!**_


End file.
